


Crème de la Crème

by Shannon_Kelly12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipped Cream, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kelly12/pseuds/Shannon_Kelly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to get down and dirty and shamelessly have sex. They use a lot of whipped cream, so strap up and enjoy the ride.<br/>Just a fic prompt, please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crème de la Crème

Dean passionately kissed Castiel, biting his lips and running his hands down his back. Dean gently laid Castiel on his back an stripped him of all his clothes. He could already hear the muffled moans of Cas, drifting from his mouth, only to be silenced by Dean. Dean lifted Cas' leg and placed it on his shoulder. He tugged on both his and Cas' erect cocks. Castiel moaned and soon got quieted by a sealing kiss. Dean soon pulled off his shirt one handed and tossed to the corner. Dean slid his cock into Cas' hole and rammed with delight. Castiel began to moan and make pleasurable noises, like music to Dean's ears. Dean thrusted his pelvis and Cas bucked his hips. Dean began to slow down and take his cock out. He grabbed whipped cream and squirted some on Cas' nipples and abdomen. Dean licked the cream off his nipples slowly and Cas let out an anticipated moan. Dean squirted some whipped cream into Cas' mouth and cleaned it all out with a kiss. Dean then slid his aching cock back into Cas' ripe hole and began roll his hips and lick off the rest of the cream on his abdomen. Dean came into him, then slid his cock out of Cas and into his mouth. Dean was on top of Cas, rolling his hips, fucking himself between Cas' perfect lips. Cas used his tongue to wrap around Dean's cock and deep throated him. With strain and force came out a loud moan from Dean, echoing through out the bedroom. Drops of sweat began to form on Dean's forehead, but still continuing fucking Cas' mouth. Cas was moaning and gagging but still drinking down the loads of semen Dean was nutting. Dean's vision went blank and all he could feel was ecstasy pumping through his veins and just bursts of excitement. Dean pulled his cock out of Cas' mouth and flopped down next to him on the bed. "Now it's my turn." Cas said, seductively. Cas laid himself on Dean and slid his boxers off. He slid his cock in Dean's wet opening and rolled his hips. Doing so, he nipped at Dean's ear and teethed at Dean's nipples. Dean moaned, but Cas placed a timid finger to his lips and kissed him. Cas thrusted his hips as he felt a tingling sensation, better than any he'd felt before and came. He pulled himself out and kissed Dean. He lifted up the sheets on the bed and fell asleep snuggling with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic couldn't have been possible without my friend Amalle. (Bless!)


End file.
